Fan:Zoe Monroe
is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. She is a new member of the DigiDestined who replaces Carly. Biography Zoe, along with her friends, Liam & Cody, originally attend Hiroshima Junior High School. Zoe, Liam, & Cody are roller blading in the park in Tokyo when they spot Mr. Wakao, one of their teachers, crying for help as he chases after the rolling stroller with his son still inside. Maggie, Nicky, & Alex are already racing after the stroller. Zoe, Cody, & Liam immediately go into action & start roller blading after the stroller as well. They go through several obstacles in their way, but nothing stops them. The stroller is about to roll down a hill, so Liam & Cody give her boast up, & Zoe goes leaping after the stroller. Zoe & Mag stop the stroller just in time. Zoe, Liam, & Cody introduce themselves to Maggie, Nicky, & Alex. Later, Zoe, Liam, & Cody compete in the ninja competition against the current champions. It is difficult, but Zoe, Cody, & Liam win & become the new champions. Tactimon plans on using the champions as evil warriors, but then decides to take the new teens after they win. MadLeomon appears & uses powerful lasers to captured Zoe, Cody, Liam, & Mr. Wakao, & they are soon inside the Dimension of Despair. Keeping a cautious eye on the Claymon, Zoe removes a pin from her hair. She places it into the lock & tries to unlock the chains on her hands. She succeeds & gets Cody & Liam released. Although they fight off the Claymon, MadLeomon recaptures them, & then sets a snake on them, who's bite will turn them evil. However, they are rescued in time by Alex, Nicky, & Maggie. Nicky gets the snake away from them, but at the cost of it squeezing his neck, he's forced to pull out his digivice to help himself breathe, revealing his identity - that of the teens' new friend. Zoe & her friends witness this, so Alex & Maggie reveal themselves as well. The teenagers are brought before Seraphimon, who makes Zoe, Cody, & Liam swear to secrecy of the DigiDestined's identites. Afterwards, they all become close friends to the DigiDestined & will help in several occasions. Once, when Tactimon's Digimon Radiomon puts everyone, even the DigiDestined, in a trance, Zoe uses her technical experience from working at a radio station to allow her to repair a device Nicky makes that cancels the Digimon's brainwashing signal. When DigiDestined Taylor, Spencer, & Carly are selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland, Cody, Liam, & Zoe take their places on the team. Zoe becomes entrusted with Dinotigermon & Gryphonmon. Subsequently, the new members of the team transfer to Tokyo Junior High & begin to regularly hang out with the other DigiDestined. After the destruction of the Thunder Digimon & damaging of the DigiMemories, Zoe receives the DigiNinja powers from Shurimon, controlling Grizzlymon & eventually Callismon. When Lilithmon's father, Barbamon, reverts time & transforms the DigiDestined into kids again, the DigiDestined are sent into different parts of the world to find the parts of the Zeo Crystal. On Zoe's quest, she is sent to a village in Africa that is in a state of destruction after the surrounding wildlife begins to attack the villagers. Young Zoe meets a young girl named Laura, & manages to find her Zeo sub-crystal. However, rather than return to the team, Zoe stays in Africa, offering to use her veterinary knowledge to try & help cure the aggressive wildlife. Young Zoe sends young Laura back to the Command Center, in the state that they are then in, with the Zeo sub-crystal in her place, aware that she will alter the course of her family's history by doing so. Zoe regains her adult form when the crystal is reformed. The next & last time Aisha will be heard from is when she sends a letter & the key to the ancient replica of Auric to Laura, who is living with the current DigiDestined, Zoe's friend Mia, much the same way Maggie lived with her before.